


Home Is Where The Gossip Is

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Parents, School, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 17 - Home
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Paneville





	Home Is Where The Gossip Is

The platform was jampacked with parents as they waited to catch sight of the bright red locomotive. Pansy didn’t think she would ever get over how much things had changed since school. She remembered people huddling together in their own houses, too scared or nervous to even look at someone in another house, especially the Slytherin’s. Since the war though, everything had changed. She looked around at the couples, the relationships that had been forged through such complicated times. Theo Nott and his wife Hermione stood next to them, waiting for their son, Caspian. At the same time, Harry and Ron waited for their daughter, Lily, Ron clutching a sleeping Arthur to his chest, rocking slightly to soothe the child. 

They had been one of the biggest shocks within the wizarding community, to anyone that didn’t know them anyway. Once the war was out of the way, things resolved themselves, and they realised that they meant more to each other than just friends. Pansy watched them as she huddled closer to her husband, smiling as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. He smiled down at her briefly before returning his eyes to the track where it curved out of sight. 

“They should be here any minute,” Theo said, glancing at his watch. 

“Wish they would hurry up, I’m starving,” Ron grumbled quietly as he turned to them with a smirk. 

“You always did think of your stomach!” Hermione teased with a roll of her eyes. 

“In his defence, he’s been working nights this week and hasn’t had breakfast yet,” Harry added sheepishly. 

“You don’t hear me complaining about it,” Neville poked cheekily. “and anyway, Ron, You’ve been in the custody office. Cushy job to be stuck on. All they do is eat biscuits, drink tea and sign in and out prisoners.” They all chuckled as Ron pretended to look hurt. 

“I know, but they were all out of custard creams! Some git ate them all!” he protested, making them all laugh more. “Hey, Nev! Now that I come to think of it, weren’t you in the custody office last week?”

“Might have been,” Neville smirked sneakily, looking away innocently. They all laughed. 

“Bloody git!” Ron muttered with a shake of his head. 

“I’ll be willing to bet they had bourbons though,” Pansy muttered pointedly. 

“Eurgh! Do people still eat those?” Hermione groaned

“Hey! Nothing wrong with bourbons! And yes. Yes, they did.” Ron grinned before turning his attention to the snoozing toddler on his shoulder who was starting to stir. Harry held his arms up to take the boy and slowly slipped him from Ron’s chest. 

“Come here, Arti, Daddy’s got you,” Harry whispered as the boy gripped his little arms around his neck, his chestnut hair mingling with Harry’s long black mane.

“Bless him,” Hermione cooed as she watched the sleeping boy, “I remember when Cas was like that,” She said wistfully, as Theo stroked her arm, nodding. 

“And now they’re in fifth year,” Pansy said with a shake of her head. “Where has that time gone?” Shaking her head in disbelief. She longed to see her children again. This had been Zinnia’s first year, and she couldn’t wait to hear all about it.

“Here they come,” someone called from further down the platform. All the parents shuffled back to give the kids room to get off as the train filled the platform with smoke. 

“It’s about to get crazy, See you guys at the office,” Ron said, waving at them all. 

“See you later,” Hermione nodded as she stared at the windows as the train passed and slowed. 

Neville waved as they waited for the train to come to a complete stop. It was bedlam for a few moments as the children rushed off, filling the platform with animals, trolleys and chatter. 

“There!” Pansy said spotting Zinnia’s raven coloured hair. She rushed forward as the girl grinned at her. “There’s my little traitorous Gryffindor!” She greeted her, pulling her so close. “Oh, I’ve missed you!” 

“I’ve missed you too, mom,” She replied, pulling Pansy into a tight hug. 

“Where’s your brother?” Neville asked. Zinnia smirked, 

“He’s at the back with his girlfriend,” She teased. 

“Girlfriend?” Neville asked with a smirk, “When did this happen?”

“Apparently they’ve been together a while,” 

“Who is she?” Pansy asked

“Libelle Weasley,” 

“Bella? Millie and Charlie’s girl?” Pansy asked in surprise. Zinnia nodded smugly as their son appeared hand in hand with a shorter girl with dark red hair. Pansy watched as he leant forward and kissed her as they parted ways. She looked up at Neville, who looked surprised. 

“Well, he doesn’t get it from me!” Neville muttered, “Girls terrified me!” 

“He doesn’t get it from me either, I terrified people in general,” Pansy replied. He looked down at her and laughed as they cuddled closer. 

“He gets it from me, I’m adorable,” Zinnia piped up seriously making them both laugh. “What?” she asked as Logan parted from Libelle and joined them. His cheeks were flushed as he looked at them shyly. 

“Hi,” He said as they pulled him in for a hug. 

“Hey, Romeo!” Pansy smirked as she released him. 

He groaned as his cheeks flared again. “Stop, don’t embarrass me! Shes only over there.”

Pansy looked up and met Millie’s eyes from across the platform. They smirked at each other before waving. She’d be sending that witch an owl before the night was through. 

“Alright, we’ll wait until we get home. Come on,”

They reached for the trunks which had been magicked out onto the platform before heading for the apparition point. Home was where the questions could start in earnest!


End file.
